Drabblemon Train!
by MysteriousGengar
Summary: Take a ride into stories from Pokémon and Trainers alike! You just might be surprised at what you hear...
1. The Rules of Submitting!

**Apparently this didn't work out before, so I'm adding more rules to this so I can _hopefully_ keep this going well into 2015.  
Why didn't it work? Well, let's say that I got _very_ confused with requests and people got outraged.  
Like Salamence or Garchomp.  
Anyways, I couldn't get a flow going, so I had to, sadly, remove the story for the good of the readers' eyeballs.  
I will read you a section from the first request I did, which was less than 500 words long:**

**I watched his chest slowly rise and fall as he slept, mumbling then turning over. I sighed to myself, gazing up at the stars.**

**The twelve-year-old got into a bit of a pinch a year ago, when a Tauros chased him through the woods. Luckily, I was there to stop it.**

**"Oh Aaron, How clumsy are you?" I muttered to myself, as Tauros usually only attack if a threat is too close.**

**The stars I gazed upon slowly disappeared until the sky had a nice, peaceful pink hue to it.**

**To distinguish the text, I underlined it. Reviewing it now, it seems like pointless filler text and kinda leaves the reader in a state of confusion.  
Remember that the section I showed you was a _section _not a story! If it actually was the whole story...Yeah. It would obviously be shorter than 500 words.  
A fair warning: I write mature content. Fluff, Soft Core, Hard Core, Smut...Whatever. Fluff is kind of a...weak point. But I will attempt it!  
**

**Rules for this Train!  
1: Type clearly what you want! Like: F Feebas x M Magikarp  
2: No more than one request per review. I had that problem with someone.  
3: I would_ appreciate_ for you to have an account. Not saying I won't answer guest's requests, but...I'll probably skip you until the end...  
4: If you just...don't want to read it, _then DON'T._ It doesn't make sense! It's like, "Hey, I'm allergic to peanuts. I think I'll eat some!" YOU DON'T DO IT!  
5: I don't mind reviews with no requests. If you want to leave your comment, feel free to, but don't make unnecessary negative comments. I'll delete it.  
6: Don't post requests/reviews for this on other stories. Please, the "Review" button is on this story for a reason.  
7: This isn't a scheduled story, like posting a chapter everyday. I get Writers' Block most of the time.  
8: Remember, this is pokémon! Over the top-ness is welcome! Like: Abra suddenly teleported into Saya's brain and made her encouraged.  
9: This is pokémon! (Why didn't I combine this with 8...) So I will do the pokémon franchise. Don't suggest anything else.  
10: Anime/Game characters from pokémon are allowed, it isn't just the creatures themselves! (I don't watch the anime anymore. It's stupid.)**

**And that's all! So I hope you like this newer version (For those who experienced the last one.)**

**All aboard!**


	2. The Fluffy Story of Zekrom and Reshiram!

**The first request! Man, I haven't touched this story in awhile...yeah.  
Anyways, the first request is from swagman12!**

Paring: Female Reshiram x Male Zekrom

Enjoy!

* * *

_``Ah, Reshiram...My love for you burns hotter than the sun itself...``_

Zekrom sighed in annoyance. He was trying to think of things to say to Reshiram, but the only things he could think of were romance clichés. Zekrom gazed into the softly gurgling river that was flowing past when he saw those...wonderful blue eyes.

``A-are you busy, Zekrom~?`` Purred Reshiram, looking curiously at Zekrom, who was blushing slightly.

``I-I-I'm never too busy f-for you!`` Zekrom stuttered, mentally cursing himself for sounding so nervous in front of her.

Reshiram's eyes glimmered with excitement, ``Good! So can you meet me at Dragonspiral Tower tonight, then?``

Zekrom nearly collapsed; was this angel really asking him, of all pokémon, to meet her someplace? He saw Reshiram staring at him expectantly, so he replied, ``O-of course!``

``Great!`` She squealed, flapping her wings and flying off, leaving Zekrom dumbfounded.

He gazed after the angel he wished was his, but at least he had a chance, right? Why would she invite him to a somewhat secluded spot with a romantic view, if the events that happened did not lean towards romance?

``_But...what if I'm friend zoned...?`` _Zekrom couldn't help thinking, and he sighed in defeat as he once again thought of romantic things to say. Arceus, why did girls have to be so complicated?

* * *

``_Reshiram? I have to say this. I have feelings for you, and those feelings are love. My love for you burns hotter than the sun itself!``_

Zekrom sighed to himself as he thought of what he was going to say to his beloved Reshiram. Sure, it was cheesy and a cliché, but what better to say to a fire type? What better say to the angel he adored most?

He arrived at Dragonspiral Tower just after sunset, but Reshiram was nowhere to be seen. Surely she would've been here a bit early? They did not have a certain time, sure, but Zekrom had that nagging feeling he was being stood up. Oh, the things the others might say at the next legendary meeting!

He jumped slightly when he felt something brush his shoulder, and he lifted his head to see Reshiram's concerned gaze.

``Are you okay, Zekrom...? You didn't reply when I asked before, and you look kind of depressed...`` She said softly, her cobalt eyes staring imploringly into Zekrom's crimson ones.

His tensed shoulders relaxed, ``Yeah...I'm fine Reshiram. I was just thinking of silly things," He replied, but when he saw Reshiram's skeptical visage, continued. ``But Nevermind that! Did you want to see the stars?``

Reshiram lit up, nodding vigorously. She dragged Zekrom to the edge of the crumbling, yet sturdy floor and sat down. She gazed at the bright stars and started pointing out constellations.

``There's Oddish's Belt! And there's Keldeo's Whirlpool! Look! It's Arceus's Comet!`` Reshiram rambled on enthusiastically, naming all the ones that she could see until she laid on her back, exhausted.

Zekrom did the same, trying to work up the courage to announce his feelings for the angel next to him. He felt Reshiram grow a bit hotter, when she quickly pecked him on the cheek and look away.

She sat up, avoiding his eyes when he did too, and instead looked at the sky.

``Zekrom?`` She asked softly. ``I've liked you for awhile, but I didn't know how to express it...`` She stopped, taking in a nervous, deep breath.

``But my love for you burns hotter than the sun itself!`` Reshiram declared, turning her cobalt gaze on the awestruck Zekrom.

The pair sat in silence for a long, awkward moment, one dumbfounded, the other now sinking into embarrassment. Zekrom looked up and, with the stars twinkling their approval, looked back to Reshiram.

``Honestly...I've had feelings of love for you for a long time. I just didn't have the courage to express them!`` He said, visibly blushing along with Reshiram. ``So, my angel, will you be mine?``

Reshiram looked like she was about to burst with happiness. ``Of course! You're the only one I'll ever be with!`` She squealed, tackling him with a hug and kissing him on the lips briefly.

They both looked at the sky, the stars seeming brighter than ever before.

``_Things do turn out good, in the end..._`` Zekrom thought to himself, mentally cringing at how cheesy he sounded, and brought his beloved angel closer to him.

* * *

**And there we go! I'm sorry if you wanted some more sexy scenes in here, but I'm still a bit rusty here! So some fluff will have to appease you for now! Sorry if it was short, but still, things to turn out good in the end!**


End file.
